


Thong Trouble

by reinadefuego



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Australia, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: While on holiday in Australia, Belle offers to lend Regina a hand, but as always, it's Emma to the rescue.Written for challenge 539 - "intimacy" at femslash100.





	Thong Trouble

"You right?" Belle said, leaning against the door jamb and watching as Regina struggled with her thong. It was nothing she hadn't seen before, but she was pretty sure this neared a certain level of intimacy Regina would normally never allow her. "Sure you don't need a hand?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Regina, what's taking so long? The storm's building and I want to catch some waves before we go," Emma called out, knocking on the door of the beach shack. "Are you still getting dressed?"

"Yep. Her thong keeps getting stuck in her arse," Belle said, "I offered to help but you know what she's like."

Emma rolled her eyes. Belle had offered to loan them her holiday home in Budgewoi, and so they'd taken her up on the offer. From there, they drove Belle's forbie to an unmanned beach in Norah Head. Even with the looming storm clouds and seaweed piled up on the rocks, the waves were slamming the shore and Emma's legs were itching for action.

Regina sighed and started rolling the top of the thong down. "Belle, would you mind —"

"Sure."

"This was a bad idea," Emma said, walking in as Belle started heading for the water. She was regretting coming to the beach now. It'd been Emma's idea to buy their swimmers, but she'd forgotten to account for Regina's growing bump. "I can ask if Belle's got spare boardies."

"There's no one else here, right?"

"Nope."

"Bottomless it is. Help me take them off?"


End file.
